Mtazamo, perspective
by eepos96
Summary: A new foe arrives in the pride lands and challenges the Lion guard both physically and mentally.


Hello this is my fan fic about an cool villain, I think would benefit this series and its narrative. His name is Mtazamo. Meaning perspective in Swahili. For the purpose of the narrative it doesn't matter what animal the villain character is. I chose the villain to be Monitor lizard like was just easier to write about an animal that was established in the series already and had an familiar quirk. Also ideal voice actor for him would be Keith David. Voice actor of myriad of characters. Some of roles of Keith David with voice examples. I think Mtazamo sounds exactly like Atlas or Goliath. watch?v=bVhvrfmcvLk

The story:

Mtazamo has come to the pride lands to hunt. He is thirsty and since it is dry season water is rare. He sees few Tikiti melons, fends off local animals and starts feeding the liquid inside the melons. Lion guard is alerted and they run to help. When They arrive they mistake the Monitor lizard to be Kenge. Mtazamo says he is not Kenge and the kids are interfering with his meal. Kion orders Mtazamo to give the melons back to the other animals. Mtazamo seems to be amused and ask who the children think they are for ordering him. They explain they are the lion guard. Mtazamo hasn't heard about them. The children explain they protect the pride lands from those who don't follow the circle of life and promise to only take what is their fair share. Amused, Mtazamo waves his head and claims life not to be fair and warns the children to leave before he bites them. Kion Is steadfast and orders his friends to surround Mtazamo and beware his bite. Now annoyed Mtazamo prepares to take the children on.

The monitor lizard observes children surrounding him, studying them, them and asks where they heard about the circle of life. Kion proudly states from their father the king Simba. Mtazamo mocks the king who believes in circle of life to be a fool. This enrages Kion who rushes towards the Monitor lizard. Fuli tries to stop him by rushing after him but Mtazamo takes the opportunity and bites both of them. Then he tries to bite Bunga but fails and instead catches slow Beshte. Kion can't use his roar since Fuli is in the way him Mtazamo tries few more times to bite Bunga and Bunga tries to mock him like he did with Kenge. Both stop to take a breath. Mtazamo chuckles. Bunga asks what is funny. Mtazamoa guesses since both him and Ono evade him it must mean neither has the muscle to harm him. Bunga smiles and yells: "Oh yeah" And farts directly at Mtazamos shocked face. Bunga celebrates his victory but Inside the fart cloud Mtazamo starts laughing and waves with his palm the gas away and congratulates the honey badger for a quick thinking. Horrified Bunga doesn't asks why his smell didn't affect him. Mtazamoa explains calmly he breathed through his mouth. Astonished Bunga retreats to his friends and prepares to protect them.

Ono says he is going to get help but Mtazamo reminds him he will harm his friends if he leaves. Without any moves left Lion guard is beaten.

Kion yells in anger and desperation "This isn't fair!". Mtazamo responds "Like I said kid Life isn't that fair. That is the one thing true in this world" Mtazamo looks the lion guard with serious face and continues "No matter how much they eat my fellow lizards will never grow as big or as strong as me or Kenge because they weren't born as Monitor lizards. No matter how hard you train you will never be as strong as that hippopotamus. No matter how hard that little honey badger trains he will never be as fast as that young cheetah because he wasn't born as cheetah. No matter what he does, that bird won't be able to swim or dive like you because he wasn't born as bird of water. And rest of you can never fly even if you tried your entire lives. Life isn't equal, only naive children believe so."

indignant Mtazamo goes back to the Tikiti melons, eats the water inside, warns the lion guard not to bother him anymore and leaves. Beaten lion guard recover slowly and start to walk towards the pride rock.

Elsewhere Mtazamo stops walking. Looks behind him and says I know you are there come out. Behind the rocks Ushari emerges and questions how did Mtazamo see him. Mtazamo Explains he had noticed ushari before the fight with the lion guard but unlike the rest ushari hadn't left until the lion guard show up. Mtazamo explains further. He didn't see Ushari, it was a bluff, he came out of hiding on his own. Impressed, Ushari admits how perceptive the monitor lizard is. Ushari cajole him to join with him in the outlands. Mtazamo declines the offer. He works alone and wants to find a rock to sleep on. Ushari isn't happy but suggest the best place for a lizard of his caliber is in the sun and there is no sunnier place than " that big large rock in the horizon".

Physically and morally wounded heroes walk to the roots of the pride rock to talk with Simba. They tell Simba that they lost the Tikiti melons. Simba comforts them by saying that dry season is almost over and elephants will survive without the melons. Kion says it isn't all and explains what Mtazamo said about circle of life being wrong and how animals aren't equal.

Simba ponders Kions words and says "It is true that our lives have obstacles and there are things we will never be the best at or be able to do." Kion and friends look sad. Simba continues: "But with help of each other we can surpass these obstacles. Bunga you aren't as fast as Fuli. But on her back you can be as fast as her. Ono you can't swim but you can hold on to Beshte and he can dive with you and allow you to swim with him. Kion you are not as strong as me but when you and your friends work together you are as strong as me if not even stronger. We are different but those differences make us strong. By working together animals can help each other to achieve things they can't alone. That is part of circle of life. Animals like Mtazamo are alone, there won't be anyone helping him.

Lion guard is empowered by Simbas words and promise to work harder in order to protect pride lands. Before Lion guard can do anything else an animal emerges behind nearby rocks. Liong guard prepares to fight but Mtazmo says he is not here to fight. Lion guard is doubtful but Simpa asks them to not engage. Mtazamo clears his throat and continues "erhm...There is truth in your words lion king. I have been alone. I have survived but I admit it would have been easier with help…. I think it is waste to say it or even think about it but is it too late for me to live here?" Simba asks Kion what does he think and grudgingly Kion admit second changes are part of circle of life. Mtazamo is welcomed to live in the pride lands and learn how to live according to the circle of life.


End file.
